Gabriella Ella Ella Ella’s Blog!
by letsgojamming
Summary: Gabriella’s Blog just about her life…  the bits her Friends don’t know… the stuff which is buried deep down  and is yelling to come out….that when she stared the !GabriellaEllaEllaElla’s Blog! R


**_!Gabriella-Ella-Ella-Ella's Blog!_**

* * *

(An : made a roleplay myspace to go along with this, lik in profile)

* * *

**_!Gabriella-Ella-Ella-Ella's Blog!_**

Hey all!

Welcome to My Blog

Profile

Name: Gabriella

Age: 16

Birthday : 7th June

Hair : Brown

Height : A lovely height

Interests: Dancing and Singing

All time Best Friend : The one the only Sharpay Evans - two words "Drama Queen" she overreacts at anything… but I love her BFF 4eva!!!

* * *

**Blog one!**

Heyaaaaa!

I'm Gabriella

Friends call me Gabi

read my profile : ) add me too!

Well lets get started with my first blog

Oooo…

Humm…. My life…..

School, Boys, Family, Boys, Friends, Boys….

I think I have just found the place where I'm going to start…….BOYS

Well actually just one boy…..who kind of turned my world upside down!

This is going to be hard!

All I can say is , If your reading this this is the cold hard truth that no one else knows…

I'm going to share with you this slice of my life which I feel is holding me back….

17th December 2006.….

that's when it all started

That one single dance I shared with him at my Best Friends Sharpays Dad's Christmas dinner party

( very Fancy )

It was not the first time I meet Troy Bolton, we have known each other for a while but we were just like two passing trains.

You see Troy and Sharpay don't go to the same school as me.

Sharpay goes to Hunter House its an all girl school, not a private school or a snobby school … well it's not like a mix school so some may think its snobby and some girls that go to the school may think they are to Queens of the world nut that's just them being FREAKS.

Troy goes to Campbell College, its not private either but its kind of a bordering school, you can stay there if you want or you can go home.

Looking back I don't know how….

I don't know why?

But we just clicked at the dinner fancy-pants thing, we shared one dance one drop dead romantics dance it came out of the blue…

One of those moments your like "Hey! What just happened there??"

We didn't see each other for a while after that due to winter vacation and all that and when I'm at Sharpays, I don't usually see him… ( they live beside each other, forgot to mention that and they are very close like Sharpay is like his "sista from another Mista" they are very close like their two families turn in to this mega kick ass of a one)

But it was about a month after our dancing moment, that I was at Sharpays just relaxing in her bedroom when he just came falling throw the door, not actually falling but made a heck of an entrance…

And when he came in I got this strange feeling like my heart was in my throat and every thing was moving in slow motion like the movies, but I was kind of brought back to reality by Sharpay Screaming at him about knocking and stop staring at her you perv.

Sharpay most of seen the "dreamy" look on my face when is kicked him out and started pacing around in her room throwing her hands about going on about saying "I should of seen the signs" and "OMG my two best Friends"

A week had past and once again I was at Sharpay, you see I'm like her mum and dads 3rd daughter lol

( Sharpay has an older sister called Kerry-Anne ) it's funny Sharpay sometimes think they love me more then her but that's just her being kind of over Dramatic….

But any who back to my… I don't know what to call it but any way!!!

Right I was at Sharpay's and it's like I live there I just walk in shout my hello's then go and find where ever Sharpay is.

On this certain day we decided that we would have a lazy day lying by the pool which her and the Bolton's share but they are never there to use it so it was really just mine and Sharpay private swimming pool p

So we where just lying but the side of the pool, I had my Ipod in and was just bopping along which sunbathing with my oh so sexy big white sunglasses on and my pink and white bikini ( it is so cute it's stripy and has a blue flower print on one side of the top and on the pants and you see its high leg and just has a blue bow kinda tying the front and back together very sexy :p ) while Sharpay was reading the latest "Elle"

All of a sudden her screams caught my attention it wasn't only her screams someone was screaming back well yelling back and I put my sunglasses on my head and sat up and seen Sharpay standing on the side of the pool where we were sitting and that Troy and two other guys standing on the other side of the pool …

Phew!! I had to force my self to look else where when I was looking at Troy all I can say is thank God I was not drooling.

The two other guys where just sitting watch the two freaks screaming at each other…

You see Sharpay is not one just to roll over, if is doesn't get her own way all hell breaks out… and that's when I step in me bringing her best Friend is the only person who can talk some scene into the girl with out giving her a slap across the head.

So I took out my Ipod and stood up and neither of them even noticed me… I don't think Troy knew I was there and Sharpay just forgets about everything around her when she just in to one of her moods…

So I was standing about a foot are so away from Sharpay who was still screaming her head off at this point I caught what they were fighting about…Sharpay didn't want to Share the pool and He should know that this is what she does every weekend and Blah Blah Blah and that he didn't tell her he was coming home this weekend and he was all like " we share the pool Duh! Not my fault I forgot to tell you I've been coming home all the time now Blah Blah Blah!"

And so I was just standing there and I called Sharpay … she just ignored me…. I called her again she just ignored me and called her again and at this point I was fed up. At this point I just let Rip I was Like "SHARPAY"

And they stopped and bout looked at me and Troy's eyes pretty much popped out of his eyes….I told u my bikini was cute : p and Sharpay was like "what!!"

and then it happened….

I said lets go to the mall and we can come back when they are done and she was like Ok Ok! ( see the only one she listens too : p)

But then Troy was like No it's ok we will come back later and then I was like No it;'s ok u can have it… so that kind of went on for a little while then Sharpay was like " Oh shut Up! We'll Share for flip sake" and then she mumbled something like stupid Troy Stupid loves Gabi and I was like ok!! I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So we went back to our sunbathing while the guys were in the pool about half an hour later Troy was getting out of the pool at our side and Oh My Gosh….. His six pack….speech less….

He came walking towards us and I don't think he seen me looking at him caz he had a very sexy sneaky smirk on his face.

He went over to Sharpay who was kinda half asleep and he just picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and throw her into the pool, it was so funny she was screaming her head off and cursing at him but then she seen the other guys in the pool and one of them is called Zeke who she has a huge crush on and as soon as she seen him they started this sick flirting thing ewww….. Lol

And then Troy came and stood over me and I still had me sunglasses on so he must of thought I was kinda dozing too. He just stood their for a moment letting the water from his hair drop on to me, I whipped of my sunglasses and just stared up to him…. Those blue eyes which you could just drown in , he was smirking down at me, he said hey and I just grabbed hold of the sun beds arms for dear life. In I swift move he started tickling me and I'm a sucker for tickles I just let go of the chair trying my best to push him away while laughing and screaming and in another swift movement he had me lifted up bridal style, I throw my arms around his neck and healed on for dear life and I tensed up pulling my body close to his getting my self mentally ready for the cold water and closed my eyes.

When the impact didn't come I opened my eyes to see him still holding me just above the water with a smile on his face then he back away from the pool and set me down…. I know how sweet :p

I walked back to the sun beds and turned around to see him standing dangerously close to the edge how could any one resist .

So I as I was about to push him he grabbed me by the waist bringing me into the water with him.

Well we will just say I didn't let go for a while : p and we came very touchy towards each other :p

( if you are thinking "what the hell are they doing Sun bathing and in a pool in January!" well that is Globel warming for you lol )

After that weekend Me and Troy came very close nearly every day after school I would go to Sharpays and Troy would usually stay at school twice during the week at school and every other weekend but he always came home now.

We flirted non-stop and he some times meet me after school just to walk me home and he would come and join me and Sharpay on our movie night which we have every three weeks…. Lets just say he sat through the notebook lol

It was on that night we had a moment…. Our first kiss!!!!

Well we ran out of ice-cream and I just went to the kitchen and got some as I was digging around in the freezer, he came on with the lame excuses that we ran out of pop ( it's lame because there were 3 2 litter bottles sitting at the side of the couch un touched)

And then I'm not going to give full details how it went about but I was leading against the kitchen counter

And then it kind of just happened, he had his arms either side of me and it was so Nice you know……just awk…. Girly nice, he was not like an animal hungry written all over him, but I think he was kind of nervous which is so cute and it was just so soft and slow and no hurry.

Well children that's all I can be bothered typing at the mo!

I'm gonna go to bed and sleep now and if I get enough hits on my blog I'll update and finish telling you about Troy !

Well we will just say this happened a good 9 months ago and can change and has change

Love Gabi

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

$Peace out$

* * *

AN: I was kinda bored so I made A _**roleplay** myspace_ to go along with **"_!Gabriella-Ella-Ella-Ella's Blog!"_** The link is in my profile

so if you to are as bored as i am you can make a Sharpay one are something!

It is a role play myspace so every thing is going to be in the POV of Gabi!

PM if you want to build a sharpay one or any one else

just so I know!


End file.
